Current methods of cell analysis involve living cells cultured in petri dishes, well plates and on microscope slides. These previous methods of culturing live cells suffer from inconsistent arrangement of cells and slow processing times. The arrangement of the cells in previous cell analysis methods is random, with areas of high cell congregation and other regions where cells are sparsely distributed.
Biological research laboratories and biological instrument and supply companies are constantly looking for new methods to make cell analysis more efficient.
Needs exist for improved simultaneous multiple cell analysis, observation and cell injections.